Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars
Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars was the fourth series of the British television game show Robot Wars. It was originally broadcast from 2000 to 2001 on BBC2. The series was hosted by Craig Charles and Julia Reed with commentary provided by Jonathan Pearce. The Fourth Wars was also broadcast in the US on the TNN network as Robot Wars: Grand Champions. This version of the show was hosted by Joanie Laurer with commentary provided by Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors commentator Stefan Frank. Format The series consisted of sixteen heats featuring six robots each with each heat champion progressing to the semi-finals and two robots from each going through to the Grand Final of the series. Seeded robots The Fourth Wars featured seeded robots based on performance in the previous series. Robots such as Razer, Diotoir and Behemoth were given high placings due to their prowess in The First World Championship. Other robots were seeded based on popularity such as Stinger, Plunderbird 4 and Sir Chromalot. The semi-finalists from the third series were all seeded but when Trident and Blade's Big Bruva pulled out at the last minute, Centurion and Suicidal Tendencies were both given seedings. 1. Chaos 2 2. Hypno-Disc 3. Razer 4. Panic Attack 5. Firestorm 2 6. Behemoth 7. Steg 2 8. Gemini 9. 101 10. Spawn of Scutter 11. Wild Thing 12. Evil Weevil 13. Gravedigger 14. Bigger Brother 15. Wheely Big Cheese 16. Killerhurtz 17. King B3 18. Cerberus 19. Pussycat 20. Aggrobot 2 21. Diotoir 22. X-Terminator 2 23. Mortis 24. Berserk 2 25. Shadow of Napalm 26. Plunderbird 4 27. Sir Chromalot 28. Weld-Dor 29. Dreadnaut XP-1 30. Stinger 31. Centurion 32. Suicidal Tendencies Heats Heat A Robots competing in Heat A: Chaos 2, Atomic, Indefatigable, Medusa 2000, King B3, Attila the Drum Eliminators *Indefatigable vs Atomic vs Chaos 2: Indefatigable eliminated *Attila The Drum vs King B3 vs Medusa 2000: Attila The Drum eliminated Semi-Finals *Medusa 2000 vs Chaos 2: Chaos 2 won *King B3 vs Atomic: Atomic won Final *Chaos 2 vs Atomic: Chaos 2 won Heat B Robots competing in Heat A: Razer, Robochicken, Velocirippa, Milly-Ann Bug, Pussycat, Reptirron Eliminators *Razer vs Velocirippa vs Robochicken: Velocirippa eliminated *Pussycat vs Milly-Ann Bug vs Reptirron: Reptirron eliminated Semi-Finals *Razer vs Milly-Ann Bug: Razer won *Pussycat vs Robochicken: Pussycat won Final *Razer vs Pussycat: Pussycat won Heat C Robots competing in Heat C: Firestorm 2, The Morgue, Scar, Bolt from the Blue, Diotoir, Ming 2 Eliminators *Scar vs The Morgue vs Firestorm 2: The Morgue eliminated *Bolt From The Blue vs Diotoir vs Ming 2: Diotoir eliminated Note: After the eliminators, Scar broke down and could not be fixed in time so The Morgue was reinstated. Semi-Finals *Firestorm 2 vs Bolt From The Blue: Firestorm 2 won *Ming 2 vs The Morgue: The Morgue won Final *Firestorm 2 vs The Morgue: Firestorm 2 won Heat D Robots competing in Heat D: Steg 2, Crusader 2, Cronos, Iron Awe, Mortis, Mazakari Eliminators *Cronos vs Crusader 2 vs Steg 2: Cronos eliminated *Mortis vs Mazakari vs Iron Awe: Mazakari eliminated Semi-Finals *Iron Awe vs Steg 2: Steg 2 won *Mortis vs Crusader 2: Mortis won Final *Steg 2 vs Mortis: Steg 2 won Heat E Robots competing in Heat E: 101, Dominator 2, Henry 2, Major Tom, Shadow of Napalm, Disc-O-Inferno Eliminators *Henry 2 vs Dominator 2 vs 101: Henry 2 eliminated *Disc-O-Inferno vs Shadow of Napalm vs Major Tom: Disc-O-Inferno eliminated Semi-Finals *Major Tom vs 101: 101 won *Shadow of Napalm vs Dominator 2: Dominator 2 won Final *Dominator 2 vs 101: Dominator 2 won Heat F Robots competing in Heat F: Gemini, Tornado, Kater Killer, Berserk 2, Invertabrat, The Creature Eliminators *Tornado vs Kater Killer vs Gemini: Kater Killer eliminated *Invertabrat vs The Creature vs Berserk 2: Invertabrat eliminated Semi-Finals *Gemini vs The Creature: Gemini won *Tornado vs Berserk 2: Tornado won Final *Tornado vs Gemini: Tornado won Heat G Robots competing in Heat G: Gravedigger, Thermidor 2, Kronic the Wedgehog, Dreadnaut XP-1, Warhog, Darke Destroyer 2 Eliminators *Kronic the Wedgehog vs Gravedigger vs Thermidor 2: Gravedigger eliminated *Warhog vs Dreadnaut XP-1 vs Darke Destroyer 2: Warhog eliminated Semi-Finals *Kronic the Wedgehog vs Darke Destroyer 2: Kronic the Wedgehog won *Dreadnaut XP-1 vs Thermidor 2: Thermidor 2 won Final *Kronic the Wedgehog vs Thermidor 2: Thermidor 2 won Heat H Robots competing in Heat H: Wheely Big Cheese, Prizephita Mach 2, Wheelosaurus, Killertron, Suicidal Tendencies, Maverick Eliminators *Wheelosaurus vs Wheely Big Cheese vs Prizephita Mach 2: Prizephita Mach 2 eliminated *Maverick vs Suicidal Tendencies vs Killertron: Maverick eliminated Semi-Finals *Wheely Big Cheese vs Killertron: Wheely Big Cheese won *Suicidal Tendencies vs Wheelosaurus: Suicidal Tendencies won Final *Wheely Big Cheese vs Suicidal Tendencies: Wheely Big Cheese won Heat I Robots competing in Heat I: Killerhurtz, Destruct-A-Bubble, Splinter, Eric, Centurion, Small Torque Eliminators *Eric vs Killerhurtz vs Destruct-A-Bubble: Destruct-A-Bubble eliminated *Splinter vs Small Torque vs Centurion: Centurion eliminated Semi-Finals *Killerhurtz vs Splinter: Splinter won *Small Torque vs Eric: Eric won Final *Splinter vs Eric: Splinter won Heat J Robots competing in Heat J: Bigger Brother, Clawed Hopper, Bulldog Breed 2, Hammer & Tong, Stinger, Spikasaurus Eliminators *Clawed Hopper vs Hammer & Tong vs Bigger Brother: Clawed Hopper eliminated *Bulldog Breed 2 vs Spikasaurus vs Stinger: Spikasaurus eliminated Semi-Finals *Bigger Brother vs Bulldog Breed 2: Bulldog Breed 2 won *Stinger vs Hammer & Tong: Stinger won Final *Bulldog Breed 2 vs Stinger: Stinger won Heat K Robots competing in Heat K: Evil Weevil, Tiberius, Mousetrap, Little Fly, Weld-Dor, Sumpthing Eliminators *Evil Weevil vs Mousetrap vs Tiberius: Evil Weevil eliminated *Sumpthing vs Little Fly vs Weld-Dor: Weld-Dor eliminated Semi-Finals *Tiberius vs Little Fly: Little Fly won *Sumpthing vs Mousetrap: Mousetrap won Final *Little Fly vs Mousetrap: Mousetrap won Heat L Robots competing in Heat L: Spawn of Scutter, Banshee, Knightmare, Vercingetorix, Plunderbird 4, Fat Boy Tin Eliminators *Knightmare vs Banshee vs Spawn of Scutter: Banshee eliminated *Vercingetorix vs Fat Boy Tin vs Plunderbird 4: Fat Boy Tin eliminated Semi-Finals *Spawn of Scutter vs Vercingetorix: Spawn of Scutter won *Plunderbird 4 vs Knightmare: Knightmare won Final *Spawn of Scutter vs Knightmare: Spawn of Scutter won Heat M Robots competing in Heat M: Wild Thing, Humphrey, The Steel Avenger, Reactor, Sir Chromalot, Scorpion Eliminators *The Steel Avenger vs Wild Thing vs Humphrey: Humphrey eliminated *Scorpion vs Reactor vs Sir Chromalot: Scorpion eliminated Semi-Finals *Wild Thing vs Reactor: Wild Thing won *The Steel Avenger vs Sir Chromalot: The Steel Avenger won Final *Wild Thing vs The Steel Avenger: Wild Thing won Heat N Robots competing in Heat N: Behemoth, Arnold, Arnold Terminegger, Rambot, Judge Shred 2, Millennium Bug, X-Terminator 2 Eliminators *Arnold, Arnold Terminegger vs Rambot vs Behemoth: Rambot eliminated *Millennium Bug vs X-Terminator 2 vs Judge Shred 2: Millennium Bug eliminated Semi-Finals *Behemoth vs Judge Shred 2: Behemoth won *X-Terminator 2 vs Arnold, Arnold Terminegger: X-Terminator 2 won Final *X-Terminator 2 vs Behemoth: X-Terminator 2 won Heat O Robots competing in Heat O: Panic Attack, S.M.I.D.S.Y., Overkill GTI, Saw Point, Aggrobot 2, Oblivion 2 Eliminators *Panic Attack vs Overkill GTI vs S.M.I.D.S.Y.: Overkill GTI eliminated *Aggrobot 2 vs Oblivion 2 vs Saw Point: Oblivion 2 eliminated Semi-Finals *Panic Attack vs Saw Point: Panic Attack won *Aggrobot 2 vs S.M.I.D.S.Y.: S.M.I.D.S.Y. won Final *Panic Attack vs S.M.I.D.S.Y.: Panic Attack won Heat P Robots competing in Heat P: Hypno-Disc, Predator, Raizer Blade, V-Max, Cerberus, Terror Bull :Note: V-Max was a reserve robot, who was instated after "Onslaught" were forced to withdraw due to technical difficulties. Eliminators *Raizer Blade vs Hypno-Disc vs The Predator: The Predator eliminated *Terror Bull vs Cerberus vs V-Max: Cerberus eliminated Semi-Finals *Hypno-Disc vs V-Max: Hypno-Disc won *Raizer Blade vs Terror Bull: Raizer Blade won Final *Hypno-Disc vs Raizer Blade: Hypno-Disc won Semi-Final 1 Round 1 *Chaos 2 vs Steg 2: Chaos 2 won *Wheely Big Cheese vs Tornado: Tornado won *Thermidor 2 vs Pussycat: Pussycat won *Firestorm 2 vs Dominator 2: Dominator 2 won Round 2 *Chaos 2 vs Tornado: Chaos 2 won *Pussycat vs Dominator 2: Pussycat won Semi-Final 2 Round 1 *Stinger vs Mousetrap: Stinger won *Spawn of Scutter vs Panic Attack: Panic Attack won *Hypno-Disc vs Splinter: Hypno-Disc won *Wild Thing vs X-Terminator 2: Wild Thing won Round 2 *Stinger vs Panic Attack: Stinger won *Hypno-Disc vs Wild Thing: Hypno-Disc won Grand Final Eliminators Hypno-Disc vs Pussycat: Pussycat won Stinger vs Chaos 2: Chaos 2 won Playoff Hypno-Disc vs Stinger: Stinger won by default Final Chaos 2 vs Pussycat: Chaos 2 won Awards These are the winners of the various awards given out at the end of the series: *Best Design: Gemini *Best Engineered: The Steel Avenger *Most Original Entry: Gemini *Sportsmanship Award: Diotoir *Best Newcomer: Tornado Trial Competitions Like Series 3, two trials from Series 2 were held as competitions during the series. Pinball returned from the last series, whilst Soccer was replaced with Sumo. The winner was the robot with the best score at the end. Pinball Robots Competing: 101, Hypno-Disc, Spikasaurus, Stinger, Spawn of Scutter, Attila the Drum, Bigger Brother, S.M.I.D.S.Y., King B3, Razer, Banshee, Diotoir, Gemini, Firestorm 2, Invertabrat, Killerhurtz. Winner: Gemini Sumo The Robot Wars Sumo Basho tournamount was a head-to-head with Shunt. The aim was to push the house robot off the podium, or else hold on as on as possible. Cease was called after one minute. :Robots Competing: Spawn of Scutter, Firestorm 2, Diotoir, Onslaught, Scorpion, Destruct-A-Bubble, S.M.I.D.S.Y., Kater Killer, Maverick, X-Terminator 2, Razer, Pussycat, Panic Attack, Behemoth, Bigger Brother, Thermidor 2. Results *Panic Attack: Pushed Shunt off after 21.5 seconds *X-Terminator 2: 60.00 seconds *Behemoth: 60.00 seconds *Onslaught: 17.31 seconds *S.M.I.D.S.Y.: 14.11 *Kater Killer: '''14.03 seconds *Destruct-A-Bubble: 11.91 seconds *Pussycat: 10.60 seconds *Scorpion: 9.23 seconds *Maverick: 9.07 seconds *Spawn of Scutter: 8.03 seconds *Bigger Brother: 6.43 seconds *Thermidor 2: 5.03 seconds *Razer: 4.87 seconds *Firestorm 2: 4.21 seconds *Diotoir: 3.95 seconds Winner: Panic Attack Christmas Specials During the Fourth Wars, a number of special shows were held over the Christmas period. These Christmas Specials were a Celebrity Special, Tag Team Terror, Northern Annihilator, Southern Annihilator and War of Independence. Celebrity Special In this special, celebrities teamed up with roboteers and took control of their robots in the arena. Robots and celebrities competing: Pussycat (Adam Woodyat), Iron Awe (Natalie Cassidy), Sir Chromalot (Shane Lynch), Killertron (Chris Eubank), Gemini (Anthea & Wendy Turner), Diotoir (Vic Reeves), Disc-O-Inferno (Boyband Five), Wild Thing (Shauna Lowry). Round 1 *Pussycat vs Iron Awe: Pussycat won *Sir Chromalot vs Disc-O-Inferno: Sir Chromalot won *Killertron vs Gemini: Gemini won *Diotoir vs Wild Thing: Diotoir won Semi-Finals *Pussycat vs Sir Chromalot: Pussycat won *Gemini vs Diotoir: Diotoir won Final *Pussycat vs Diotoir: Pussycat won Tag Team Terror In this special, robots were paired up into teams to fight each other. Only one robot from each team was allowed in the arena at a time and the teams could switch robots by 'tagging' them. Robot teams competing: Firestorm 2 & Scorpion, Bigger Brother & Plunderbird 4, Inverterbrat & X-Terminator 2, King B3 & 101. Round 1 *Firestorm 2 & Scorpion vs Bigger Brother & Plunderbird 4: Firestorm 2 & Scorpion won *Inverterbrat & X-Terminator 2 vs King B3 & 101: King B3 & 101 won Play-Off *Bigger Brother & Plunderbird 4 vs Inverterbrat & X-Terminator 2: Bigger Brother & Plunderbird 4 won Final *Firestorm 2 & Scorpion vs King B3 & 101: King B3 & 101 won Northern Annihilator In this special, six robots from the north of the UK entered the arena, with one robot being eliminated in each round until only one was left standing. Robots competing: Spikasaurus, Killerhurtz, Dominator 2, Stinger, Chaos 2, Suicidal Tendencies. *Sixth: Chaos 2 *Fifth: Stinger *Fourth: Suicidal Tendencies *Third: Killerhurtz *Runner-up: Dominator 2 *Winner: Spikasaurus Southern Annihilator In this special, six robots from the south of the UK entered the arena, with one robot being eliminated in each round until only one was left standing. Robots competing: Vercingetorix, Attila the Drum, Onslaught, Razer, Spawn of Scutter, Behemoth. *Sixth: Vercingetorix *Fifth: Spawn of Scutter *Fourth: Behemoth :Note: Behemoth was not given enough time to fix damage from Round 2 so the competition skipped to Round 4. *Third: Attila the Drum *Runner-up: Onslaught *Winner: Razer War of Independence In this special, robots from the UK competed with robots from the USA to see which country had the better robots. Robots competing: *UK: Mortis, Panic Attack, Ming 2, Detonator. *USA: Ghetto-Bot, Rammstein, The Mangulator, Frenzy. Round 1 *Mortis (UK) vs Ghetto-Bot (USA): Mortis won *Panic Attack (UK) vs Rammstein (USA): Panic Attack won *Ming 2 (UK) vs The Mangulator (USA): Ming 2 won *Detonator (UK) vs Frenzy (USA): Frenzy won Round 2 *Mortis (UK) vs Panic Attack (UK): Mortis won *Ming 2 (UK) vs Frenzy (USA): Frenzy won Final *Mortis (UK) vs Frenzy (USA): Mortis won Category:The Fourth Wars